


Colores.

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: The Sunflower and The Cherry Blossom [KomaHinaWeek 2020] [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Day 1: Infancia, Fluff, Komahina Week, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Eran color de la calma, la naturaleza y la esperanza. Era el matiz del que estaría pintado su futuro de ahora en adelante.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: The Sunflower and The Cherry Blossom [KomaHinaWeek 2020] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714456
Kudos: 11





	Colores.

El camino que lo llevaría a su alma gemela estaría salpicado de verde. Aquello generó que coleccionará muchas cosas de ese color, entre esas, tréboles comunes de solo tres hojas. Hinata Hajime de seis años de edad le cuestionó a su madre porqué ese era el único que podía color visible para él, ella le sonrió con dulzura acariciando con suavidad los mechones marrones de su hijo.

—Es porque es el color de ojos de la persona más importante para ti. —ante esas palabras, los ojos de un pequeño Hinata se alumbraron en asombro y curiosidad. La mujer prosiguió—: Y cuando lo encuentres, conocerás más de un color.

Con esa explicación, la emoción floreció en él y quiso investigar más sobre el tema. Los cuentos de hadas también hablaban de aquello. Hinata ya deseaba conocer su identidad, cada vez se miraba en el espejo, una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro al contemplar sus ojos; gracias a esa persona sabia la tonalidad de su mirada. En los cuentos no era común que dos almas gemelas compartieran el mismo matiz, ese aspecto lo emocionaba mucho, tanto como la visita al carnaval anual de su ciudad; los juegos mecánicos, las golosina y decoración alegre, le encantaban. Incluso si veía el panorama de forma monocroma, contagiaban de diversión y positividad.

En medio de la multitud, a pesar del bullicio y las melodías juguetonas de las atracciones, escucho un llanto que logró resaltar. Hinata buscó por el entorno hasta que logro visualizar un niño trémulo de su misma edad abrazando con fuerza un perro café de peluche, el castaño esperó si alguien más se acercaba, quizás sus padres no tardarían en regresar. Transcurrieron un par de minutos y el pequeño de cabellera blanca continuaba solo, Hajime se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió hacia el albino, ignorando los llamados de sus padres.

—O-Oye, ¿qué pasa? —cuestionó una vez que se ubicaba enfrente del albino, inclinando la cabeza de un lado a otro, curioso.

—Me he perdido...—sollozó apretando con fuerza al peluche, su voz se oyó ahogada debido a que su cara estaba hundida en la afelpada tela—. No encuentro a mis padres...

—A-Ahora estoy aquí, no estarás solo mientras te encuentran. —consoló, rascándose timidamente la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—G-Gracias...—se alivió al notar que el albino dejó de llorar poco a poco.

—Soy Hajime Hinata, ¿y tú? —teniendo otro niño más tranquilo, decidió presentarse. Sería raro pasar tiempo con alguien al que desconoces su nombre.

—Komaeda... Nagito. —al separar el rostro del pelaje suave del peluche, sus miradas se conectaron y el mundo gris terminó.

El entorno fue como una pintura que había estado esperando ser coloreada por un prodigioso artista, pinceladas lentas, precisas y bellas comenzaban a manifestarse en cada parte. Juntos, por primera vez, conocieron más de un color. El azul del cielo, el café del suelo y cabello de Hinata, las tonalidades de sus pieles y los matices característicos de los carnavales, sus campos visuales llenándose de una lluvia de confeti. En un arrebato de felicidad, el castaño tomó la mano de Komaeda, el contacto brindó un cosquilleo satisfactorio a lo largo de sus brazos y estómagos.

— ¡Te encontré, y ahora nos divertiremos! —exclamó a pesar de sentir un cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas y agradables en su estómago, Nagito pestañeó sorprendido, mirando en detalle los orbes de Hinata.

Eran color de la calma, la naturaleza y la esperanza. Era el matiz del que estaría pintado su futuro de ahora en adelante.

A Nagito no le importaría jugar a las escondidas en ese bosque.

Hinata deslizó la mirada en busca de algo divertido, los ojos de Komaeda se encontraban enrojecidos y los párpados ligeramente hinchados de tanto llorar, quería que se divirtiera y el agobio se extinguiera como vapor. Encontró un buen lugar rápido.

— ¡Mira, ahí hay un carrusel! —señaló el castaño y comenzó a jalarlo mientras se dirigían a él — ¡Subámonos!

— ¡Sip! —contagiado de la euforia que portaba Hinata y corrieron juntos al carrusel, ¿qué clase de suerte lo acompañaba? Se separó de sus padres y poco después halló a su alma gemela que lo llevaría a su atracción favorita. Acomodó a la soga de perrito de felpa en su hombro y avanzó junto a Hinata.

Entraron inmediatamente debido a la inexistente cola, ambos mirando a todas partes, fascinados por la gran cantidad y variedad de colores nuevos, conociéndolos por primera vez.

El parque era más bello ahora.

Desde el carrusel podía observar todo el festival, y en la segunda vuelta encontró a sus padres, acompañados de un policía que probablemente los estaba ayudando a buscarlo.

— ¡Papi, mami! ¡Aquí estoy! —exclamó el albino alzando y agitando su brazo, los susodichos se calmaron al ver a su hijo sano y salvo. Hinata se alivió que Komaeda encontrara a sus padres, él también había visto a los suyos cerca, sosteniendo otro perro de felpa, esta vez uno blanco.

Komaeda lo volteó para mirarlo y mostrarle una sonrisa encantadora, la vista lo encandiló. Hinata sintió que pómulos enrojecerse al mismo tiempo que lo imitó y decidió que haría todo lo posible para que sonriera muchas veces más.

**Author's Note:**

> Si estás cansado/a de verme invadir ao3, huye, corre con todas tus fuerzas porque seguiré haciendolo, muajajajaj!
> 
> si participe en la KamukomaWeek, TENIA QUE HACERLO EN LA KOMAHINA TAMBIÉN AHHHHHH. Los temas fueron bonitos y me gustaron demasiado quq Iniciamos con Infancia, ko y hinata siendo amigos de pequeño es lo mejor. Justo la week finaliza en el cumple de Ko, so, A FESTEJAR AL ANGELITO AH
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos mañana!


End file.
